


the other side of paradise

by babysolie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Deepthroating, M/M, Maknae line, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Threesome, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Top Lee Jooheon, only because they smoke weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysolie/pseuds/babysolie
Summary: three's company and the party fucking sucks. where do they go from here? easy answer.alternatively: hyungwon's up for use and jookyun find themselves oh-so desperate.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	the other side of paradise

**Author's Note:**

> check tags. this is sum dirty casual shit. also again, dubious consent is only there because they all smoke a joint before fucking and i wanted to play it safe.

There’s a few seconds of calm between the three of them, all laid up in one bed for the night. Smoke billowed in the air, the scent pungent in Hyungwon’s nose as he inhaled the leftovers of their impulse decisions. His mouth was warm with saliva and the lingering taste of whiskey, eyes lidded with the comforting feeling that came with being crossfaded. He was mushed between Jooheon’s bigger self and Changkyun’s broad shoulders, but he couldn’t find it in him to complain. 

“Party fuckin’ sucked, huh?” Jooheon broke the silence, which wasn’t surprising, 

Changkyun was left to scoff a laugh. He was the one left with the joint, flicking the lighter over and over until the flame was sufficient enough for him to light it with. Hyungwon watched him with dazed, drooping eyes as he hesitated to speak, gaze stuck on the movement of Changkyun’s lips. 

“Always does,” was what was uttered before he stuck the joint between said lips, Hyungwon unable to pull his gaze away as Changkyun pulled a longer drag, the smoke leaving him just as fast as it entered-- or, at least, that’s how it seemed. Maybe Hyungwon was too far gone, maybe it was the way he fixated… 

His head spun a little as he pushed to move. Jooheon and Changkyun shifted to look at him as he did. A soft groan left as he got to sitting up a little, turning onto his hip to look at Changkyun with that glossed over look in his eyes. He could see the searching in Changkyun’s gaze, the small glint of a question:  _ what is it? _

Hyungwon answered by closing that gap between them, pressing his soft lips to the other’s. Changkyun’s chest tightened, and he pulled Hyungwon back, the smoke billowing out of his lips.  _ Oh _ ,  _ he wasn’t done _ , Hyungwon thought to himself, keeping his lips open as they ended up shotgunning. It was a temporary warmth, and once the congestion of it was cleared away by a handful of Changkyun’s coughs, they were meeting gazes once again. 

“No warning?” Changkyun asked, an eyebrow quirking up. Hyungwon was about to apologize before he was caught off guard by another kiss, Changkyun pushing himself up with the palm of his hand so he could get Hyungwon to crane himself and lean back down. It was almost too easy, his hand reaching to pass Jooheon the joint that he was still holding onto.

Jooheon took it without questioning, snorting a little as he watched the other two with a lidded gaze, slowly twisting with a sense of hunger. Maybe it was that neediness that was always there, maybe it was the fact that he was off one-- maybe it was the way that Hyungwon whined against Changkyun’s lips, how easily he fell back against the bed. 

Sunk into it, like it was all he knew--  _ all he had _ . 

It was hard to  _ not  _ want to have that for himself. However, he let Changkyun have his time, lighting the joint back up so he could at least give himself one last hit before they would all mingle together. He took it slow, letting the warmth spread to his chest, holding the smoke in as long as he could before letting it slip out of his nostrils, huffing the rest out from plush lips. He barely coughed, snuffing the joint out on the ashtray sitting on the nightstand next to the bed they shared. 

Now he could really focus. 

He pushed to sit up fully, scratching the back of his head where his buzzed hair lied, fingers hooking underneath of his own shirt to tug and pull it off. The sweatpants were loose enough on him, so they wouldn’t be a problem to take off, assuming it escalates further— which, well, was how things were looking right now. 

Changkyun’s hand was pushing up Hyungwon’s shirt whenever Jooheon had finally inched himself in, getting the two to break their heated kiss. It was amusing, Jooheon swiping a finger between the string of saliva that hung thinly between their lips.  _ Christ _ . He couldn’t help but smirk, his own eyebrow quirked, his glossed over gaze nearly predatory as he stared down at where Hyungwon lied. He looked so beyond gone, and that was such a good look on the other. 

Jooheon wanted to  _ ruin _ him. 

When Changkyun got the message, he moved all too easily, with no complaint leaving thereafter, Jooheon taking his spot as he loomed over the lithe male. Hyungwon was  _ so _ beautiful beneath him like this, sprawled out, lips parted like he was anticipating whatever Jooheon was planning to do next. However, it must have been predictable because Hyungwon was letting his arms stretch out enough for Jooheon to tug up that godforsaken XXL shirt of his. 

With Hyungwon’s sun kissed skin on show now, Jooheon leaned down to connect their lips, feeling just how wet and swollen Hyungwon's own pair were. Plush and pillowy despite it, meshing well with Jooheon's. A grunt left, and Hyungwon only matched it with a tampered off whimper, muffled by the kiss. Jooheon's hands were so  _ warm _ , warm enough to give Hyungwon goosebumps once they had rested on Hyungwon's hips, almost holding him down into the bed to keep him steady. Maybe it was for the best considering the room felt like it was spinning. 

“ _ Joo— _ ” Hyungwon called out as they pulled away to breathe. Jooheon made a noise to answer back with, his lips trailing down to pepper kisses at the other's jaw, fitting his hips in between Hyungwon's thin thighs, pressing right down into Hyungwon's bulge— that poor cock of his trapped in the tight skinny jeans that  _ he _ made the poor choice of wearing. 

Granted, he didn’t assume  _ this _ would come out of tonight’s bidding. 

Hyungwon's gaze trailed over to where Changkyun sat now, the younger male getting his own clothes tugged off and loosened. He was brought back to earth, whimpering at the way Jooheon's teeth scraped against his neck the further he pressed lips down, suckling at that spot with no remorse either. Hyungwon’s head felt like it was spinning, between Changkyun's hungry lips on his before and his equally hungry gaze that was locked with Hyungwon's desperate one at the moment, and then the feel of Jooheon so close— the heat of his breath and his skin pressing right against Hyungwon— it was  **overwhelming** . 

But Hyungwon would've been a fucking idiot to  _ not _ want more. 

Jooheon sighed against Hyungwon's skin, trailing back up until the ghost of his warm breath could fan over Hyungwon’s ear. “Bet y’ditched the party just for this, huh, baby?” Jooheon hummed, voice low as he spoke. He could only chuckle at the feel of Hyungwon shivering in response, that shaky breath being uttered shortly after being the only answer that Jooheon  _ really  _ needed, but he still wanted to hear more. 

“Tell me you want it,” Jooheon continued, grinding his hips downwards, smirking at Hyungwon’s gasp. He used his own face to nudge Hyungwon’s to the side, the both of them meeting eyes with Changkyun. “Tell  _ Kyun _ you want it.” 

_ Fuck.  _

Hyungwon stammered on his breath, Jooheon’s hands sliding from his hips to the button and zipper of his jeans. He felt like he was on a timer, no patience spared. “I—” He began, shuddering at his button being popped open. “I want it— Want it so much. Want it from the both of you—  _ fuck _ , wanted it all night.” And his gaze trailed from Changkyun’s darkened eyes to Jooheon’s smug gaze, eyebrows quirked like he was the cat who just got the cream. 

“ _ Good _ ,” Jooheon practically purred out, undoing Hyungwon’s zipper. Hyungwon lifted his hips up without being asked to, and Jooheon made a sound of delight as he yanked the other’s jeans clear off. The high from it all was shown by the  _ very _ obvious erection tenting in his boxers, and he pressed his thighs together as if it were embarrassing to look so needy— to have himself presented as such (even if it was obvious all the way around, considering  _ he  _ was the one who initiated everything).

Jooheon jerked his head a bit and Changkyun must’ve gotten the signal, crawling over to sit beside Hyungwon in his boxers. “Gonna watch the show?” he asked without looking at Changkyun, his gaze locked on Hyungwon, his fingertips sliding into the waistband of the other’s boxers, going to slowly tug them off. 

“What the hell else am I ‘posed to do…” 

Jooheon shrugged, smirking as he did. Hyungwon had kicked off the boxers, body fully on display now. Twin snakes were tattooed on each of his thighs, circling up to where his hip bone was— a belly button ring dangled, glimmering in the faint light of the bedroom. His tan skin a good contrast with the pearls hanging off of the silver, and Jooheon poked a tongue out to swipe over his own bottom lip, almost as if he were about to have the last meal of his life. 

He moved, shifting back, hands on Hyungwon’s thighs to keep them spread. Hyungwon watched him with a careful gaze, blinking as Jooheon lowered himself— it was an anxious feeling, thrumming right in his ribcage down to his toes, curling in his socks. 

His thighs were pushed back, knees almost bucking into his chest, calves hooking onto a broad, muscular set of shoulders. His ankles knocked into Jooheon’s shoulder blades, a soft gasp leaving in surprise. Was he gonna get a blowjob? He would’ve never assumed Jooheon was the type— 

—… and he assumed correctly, considering the stripe of a warm tongue against his twitchy hole, cock left completely untouched. Hyungwon couldn’t contain the surprised whimper, shivering as Jooheon’s tongue dragged around his rim. His eyes shut a little tight before opening again, shifting from the ceiling over to Changkyun, who was palming himself in his boxers at the sight. His gaze was staring down Hyungwon’s thin frame, focusing on his piercing, his tattoos— his erect cock, laying right against his stomach, tilted towards the curve of his thigh into his hip. 

He stared like a starved man would. 

Jooheon’s plush lips pressed right against him now, tongue prodding a little before lapping once more, the sensation of something  _ new  _ being something to make his gut clench. His fingers twitched against the sheets, nails scratching against the linen, almost hesitant to grip them— he was almost scared they’d tear eventually if he did. The warmth left for seconds, Hyungwon’s gaze meeting with Jooheon’s in that short interval before the other had spat right against his taint, the warm saliva leaking down to where his hole was. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Joo—” Hyungwon hissed out in a sense, eyebrows pensive as he let his head rest back. 

Jooheon chuckled, the pad of his finger swishing the spit around the rim, eyes watching him still even if the contact wasn’t reciprocated— Hyungwon’s eyes were staring straight at the ceiling, even if it felt fuzzy around the corners. 

“Feels good, huh? Tell me it feels good, babydoll,” Jooheon said, his saliva coated finger just barely prodding, barely pushing against the rim to watch it flex around the pad and the tip of his dull, bitten off nail. “Wanna hear ya’.” 

Hyungwon felt embarrassed despite himself, and he wanted to cover his face, wanted to press into the pillow— instead, a noise was caught up in his throat, knees barely knocking inwardly against one another, a shaky breath leaving so he could speak. 

“W… Want more, wanna be ate out— wanna feel your mouth, god,  _ fuck _ — it’s so fucking warm, wanna rock up against your tongue…” Hyungwon felt like he was too honest, too desperate— it came out low, eyes closing like he was bracing himself. For what? He wasn’t sure. 

“Dirty,” was all Jooheon said. “I like that.” And he was removing the finger, letting another string of spit leave and fall against his hole, hands slipping from the back of Hyungwon’s thighs to his ass, pulling the soft skin apart to expose Hyungwon’s slickened hole some more. 

He moved back in, tongue lapping the spit against the hole, coating him well before his tongue was left to prod once more. He suckled against the rim until Hyungwon was left to whimper aloud, rocking his hips a bit at the feeling, sensitive. Jooheon was latched there, tongue pushing barely past the flex of Hyungwon’s entrance, flicking against the tender walls inside. 

“ _ Ah! _ ” Hyungwon called out, thighs tensing for seconds before relaxing once more. His head lolled a bit, pushing against his own shoulder, gaze set on Changkyun once more. Changkyun, with a hand down his boxers, stroking himself slowly with that glint of want to his downcast eyes. His head was tipped back a little, tongue piercing glimmering as his tongue barely poked out to wet his bottom lip. It was hard to tear his eyes away now, head full with thoughts of how Changkyun was jerking off to  _ him _ — to  _ them _ , to the noises and results of Jooheon’s tongue pleasuring him in all the right ways. 

Being watched was only intensifying his need— that burning feeling that encased his whole body, that thrummed under his lungs and into his veins, spreading through him like a wildfire. Knowing Changkyun was affected like  _ this,  _ watching him bite back moans with that set of canines pressed into swollen lips—  _ ugh _ , it was almost moving in slow motion. 

He was dragged back to reality by Jooheon’s tongue pressing in further, the wet noise elicited being enough to completely embarrass him, heels digging into Jooheon’s shoulder blades. It was choked off whimpers leaving his lips, one after the other— like a melody with punctuated, staccato sounds. 

Plush lips hummed against him, Jooheon’s tongue slipping back out to lap once more before he jutted it back inside, Hyungwon's hole stretching more and more each time— growing increasingly more slick,  _ more hot _ . 

Hyungwon’s thighs trembled at the feel of so much warmth pressing and pushing against his sensitivity, cock pulsating where it sat. He was dragged slightly back to his own head by the low, guttural moan that seemed to be punched out of Changkyun, his eyes lidded but his stare still just as intense. His body looked tense, like he was holding himself back. 

It’s that question again:  _ what is it?  _

Except it’s Hyungwon asking, and he’s answered by the shuffling of Changkyun moving, watching him through a hazy gaze as he kicked his boxers off— as the taut muscles in his thighs contracted and tightened once more as he shifted. Changkyun crawled over to the other, settling onto his knees. 

Without much warning, he swung a knee over the other’s chest, straddling him. Hyungwon’s gaze shifted by the cock close to his face up to the other’s gaze. Changkyun’s head tilted, his eyebrow quirked up slightly, the corner of his lips twisting into a smirk. Changkyun’s hand pushed through Hyungwon’s hair, and Hyungwon almost fell into it like a house falling into its own collapse, its old bones moaning as it did— his body was a song that only Jooheon and Changkyun could compose, it seemed. 

And then he gripped, and Hyungwon parted his lips as if every movement was mechanical. 

“Good boy,” Changkyun practically growled, his voice low, his free hand gripping the base of his cock loosely. He tapped the tip onto Hyungwon’s bottom lip, humming as he slowly rocked it there— a small roll of his hips once Hyungwon’s tongue poked out, grunting at the wet feel. He yanked Hyungwon up a little by the hair without giving the other much say in the matter, his eyes lidding as he watched Hyungwon gasp— watched him wince and then fall back into himself. 

His doe eyes were so pretty, and Changkyun liked watching him squirm, considering Jooheon’s tongue was still putting in the work. His knees kept the other’s torso confined, Hyungwon’s hands finding refuge on Changkyun’s thighs, dull nails barely crowning into his skin— not enough to do much,  _ not yet. _

Changkyun held himself, pushing his cock into the other’s mouth inch by inch. Hyungwon closed his lips around the other’s cock, thick and throbbing— it wouldn’t take much to get him there, to make him cum—… that much was obvious. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Changkyun hissed once Hyungwon’s cheeks began to hollow, making the fit a little tighter for Changkyun. “Gonna cum right down y’throat, hyung.” 

Hyungwon whimpered against his length at the thought alone. Changkyun’s fingers curled tighter into Hyungwon’s black locks, holding him steady as he drew his own hips back. It was a slow slip, all the way until the tip was at the edge of Hyungwon’s tongue. With a couple gentle rolls, he rubbed the sensitive underside of his cock against the thick, warm tongue that was eager for it. It was a small, slightly sped up movement, and he groaned. 

“So  _ wet _ ,” Changkyun’s voice was low, hushed— each word was elicited between gritted teeth, and he moved back again, hand slipping from his own cock to hold the back of Hyungwon’s throat. “Gonna use you so  _ good _ .” 

Hyungwon braced himself the best he could, seeing as it wasn’t the first time, relaxing his throat. Changkyun didn’t waste his time thrusting his cock back inside of the other’s throat. A moan was punched from his own throat as he did, shifting his hips so his cock would go deeper. Hyungwon gagged, throat flexing around the tip, only seconds of relief being spared between Changkyun’s cock pushing in and out of the tighter space. 

Tears came to him easily, his eyes barely able to stay open, head slightly pounding in response to the way his hair was gripped and held onto. They dripped off the apples of his cheeks, chewed off nails scratching at Changkyun’s taut thighs. Changkyun grunted and hissed in response, pulling back to allow Hyungwon some time to breathe. 

He wasn’t— by all  _ technical _ means— overstimulated, but his brain sure felt like it. By this point, Jooheon’s tongue fit too easily inside of Hyungwon, at least enough to really hit his inner sensitivities. It was warm and wet, enough to make his thighs shake, cock leaking precome into the corner of where his thigh was. He shivered at the feeling, moaning albeit his voice growing raspy already from the abuse to his throat. 

“Poor thing,” Changkyun cooed, purposely mocking the other with a smug expression, a hand reaching to cup Hyungwon’s cheek. He wiped at his tears, running a hand through his hair. “But this is  _ fun _ , yea’? A whole lot better than that stupid fuckin’ party. You’re  _ blasted _ and gettin’  _ ruined _ by your  _ buds _ , can’t name anything more fun than that.” 

“Gonna have to agree, as much as I love any kind’a party,” Jooheon pulled up, a saliva slickened finger tracing around Hyungwon’s rim. Hyungwon wasn’t even sure what to say in response to either of them, but what he  _ did  _ do was whine at the feeling of emptiness. Jooheon chuckled, but Hyungwon couldn’t see him past the cock in his face and Changkyun’s broad form standing in front of him. The finger stopped teasing his rim, a shaky breath leaving as Hyungwon let his head fall a little limp even in Changkyun’s hold, glossy eyes lidded. 

It’s a shooting feeling, like a tight bundle of nerves set to detonate and explode, and he’s curling his toes. There’s a finger in him— not inside much, but enough. The warmth of Jooheon’s spit hitting his hole was familiar as it slid, coating the slickened finger as he pulled it back before thrusting it back inside, curling slightly. 

“ _ Ah— _ ” A soft coo, left to dissolve into the air. Changkyun snickered in response, the tip of his cock bobbing right up against a plush bottom lip as he inched just the slightest bit closer. His thighs hugged Hyungwon’s chest, holding there, and Hyungwon’s hands held back— a nice exchange, all things considered. 

“Not done with you yet,” Changkyun hummed, a hand pushing back Hyungwon’s hair in a soft manner, eyes crinkling as he smiled upon seeing the fall into his touch. For someone so stubborn all the damn time, Hyungwon was so easy. “Can you handle it, baby?” A softer voice, still as deep as ever. 

Hyungwon nodded, hissing at the feel of Jooheon spitting on him again, a second finger starting to play at the rim after having the first one begin to stretch him. His eyes flicked up, watching Changkyun as his mouth opened up for the cock to slowly ease itself back in. A slow breath out of the nose, and his gaze went back to being lidded, the hand gently petting him turning back into the one gripping his hair with a secure hold. 

The burn of two fingers easing inside of him along with Changkyun beginning to thrust his cock into Hyungwon’s cheek over and over again made him feel like his brain was melting out from his ears. It was the fact that he was being used that was doing it for him, that was making his cock twitch— the fact that Jooheon and Changkyun were enjoying his body, being all over it, making sure they get off with it… 

There was just…  _ something _ about that. Something that made him feel viscerally  _ wanted— _ something that really boosted his ego, the ego he had when he was more sober… more ‘ _ stubborn _ ,’ as Changkyun liked to put it. 

They needed  _ him _ just as bad as he needed them, and it showed in the eager way that fingers pumped inside of him— the way Changkyun was already infiltrating his throat, making Hyungwon gag and tear up, stifled moans trying to escape from the trapped, low purr of his chest. Changkyun fed off of it, and so did Jooheon. 

Jooheon’s arm was tensed up from the way he focused on curling his fingers  _ just _ right upon thrusting inside of the other, thrusting in the way that made Hyungwon’s thighs tremble the slightest bit— precome beading at the tip, and slowly fountaining down the expanse of his lengthy cock.  _ Fuck _ , even while watching this half of Hyungwon all Jooheon could think was that he was  _ beautiful _ . 

So, so fucking beautiful. 

He couldn’t help but push his palm over his own erection that was settling inside of those goddamn grey sweatpants… just to give  _ some  _ sort of relief. He tipped his head forward, sighing out a soft curse. Jooheon needed to feel him, tight and warm around his cock. 

“ _ God— _ ” Changkyun hissed aloud, breaking the air that Jooheon was creating. “Gonna cum right down y’throat, jus’ like I said I would—” A slur of words, hurried together as he pushed Hyungwon’s head right against the heft of his cock, forehead nearly touching his pelvis. His groan tampered off into a desperate whine, head rolling back, eyes shut as he stuttered a breath. 

Hyungwon’s eyes shut tight, tears trapped and flicking off of his eyelashes, nails dug into the tan skin of Changkyun’s thighs, scratching downward. Changkyun’s cum was hot, hitting the back of his throat and painting it a nice white— a saliva and cum seeping from the corners of his mouth to show off in a sense, even if it wasn’t on purpose. 

Changkyun pulled back after slowly rocking his hips a couple more times to ride it out, gently laying Hyungwon’s head back against the pillows. He looked so… out of it— disheveled, hair all strung out from the hold Changkyun had. Hyungwon swallowed, breathing as Changkyun had backed off, Jooheon snorting at the awkward sight— fingers still in his ass and all, eyes rolling. 

Changkyun fished for his basketball shorts, tugging them back on without any regard to cleaning himself up. His gaze was back on Hyungwon, silent— so easy to read though. 

_ You good?  _

Hyungwon’s gaze rolled, and even in his slight seconds of sexual, tired daze he made it a point to stick his clean tongue out, eyebrow raised. 

_ What do you think?  _

_ Fair enough—  _

Jooheon’s clear of the throat interrupted their silent conversation, Hyungwon’s gaze back on him. Questioning, anticipating—  _ what’s next? _ Even if he knew, he was still eager, the feeling burning in his gut. 

“Ready for my cock, baby?” Jooheon asked, almost twice as eager. 

_ Ah yes, the ego boost. Again.  _

Hyungwon gave a small nod, and it was almost like Jooheon didn’t care about anything else— not Changkyun, who was back to being on the corner of that godforsaken king size fuckin’ bed ( _ Thanks, Hoseok _ ), just watching. Didn’t care about the bass thumping enough to make the floor shake, the voices all too close, as if people were beginning to crowd the upstairs of Hoseok’s penthouse— didn’t care about a  _ fucking thing _ . 

Fingers were slipping out of him, a sigh leaving at the feeling of being empty, but Jooheon made up for it by tugging down his sweats— no underwear underneath. Hyungwon, in his complete right mind, would comment— but the haze of sex, the high still retained in his body, and the feeling of Jooheon beginning to invade his space was stronger than his sarcasm, surprisingly. 

“Look so good underneath of me,” Jooheon hummed lowly as he moved to loom overtop of Hyungwon, sweats pooled down by his knees, his cock in hand as the other pulled Hyungwon closer by his one thigh. 

Hyungwon slid, lied back a lot more comfortable now due to being moved, ass lifted the slightest bit. The tip of Jooheon’s cock was right at his entrance, and he felt himself slightly twitch against the warmth. 

“So bold when you’re in charge,” Hyungwon finally retorted back, throat sore, voice barely backed up with any volume.  _ Christ _ . He was gonna be inaudible tomorrow. 

“Says the one who can barely speak,” it came out quickly, and Jooheon’s  _ so fucking smug _ . Jooheon spit into his hand without much else to say, extending it to Hyungwon as well. “Go on.” 

“Nasty motherfucker,” Hyungwon mumbled, but he spit into it as well. 

It was slick enough now for Jooheon to lube up his own cock, thumb rubbing the excess around Hyungwon’s rim, even if he was still slick with all of Jooheon’s saliva and the precome that had been leaking from his own cock this whole time. With the hand pulled back to the base of his own cock, he had began to nudge the tip inside. 

The stretch wasn’t much at first— familiar, if Hyungwon was honest. However, Jooheon was moving a little, the hand holding Hyungwon’s thigh bringing it up and resting the extension of his leg against his chest, ankle hooked right on Jooheon’s shoulder. 

Good thing Hyungwon was  _ a little  _ flexible. 

More of Jooheon pushed inside, Hyungwon whimpering in response to the feeling like it was some two-way phonecall. Jooheon grunted, cursed— he was trying to stay quiet, and if Hyungwon was fixating on it, he would think it’s cute of Jooheon to try and not look as desperate as he was. 

Behind him, Changkyun let out a small sigh— a soft ‘ _ fuck _ ’, and with a rustle of noise, Hyungwon assumed that the younger was getting hard all over again just from watching. 

Jooheon bottomed out, hand away from his cock, a groan punched out of his gut. “So  _ warm _ . Shit..” He mumbled, his arms wrapped around the thin calve, hips slowly drawling back before his cock was rocking back inside. A slow rhythm, just to get himself used to the feeling. 

Hyungwon’s noises were soft, billowing almost like smoke from his lips, seemingly echoing in the air. Jooheon was a greedy lover, it seemed, wanting to pull more from him. It showed in the subtle slam of his hips, deeper inside from the ankle. 

“Moan for me,” Jooheon finally growled— a different tune from his smug self, but the eagerness is what pushed it. That  _ need  _ for Hyungwon pushing him. “Say  _ my _ fuckin’ name, baby.” 

“ _ Fuck _ , Joo—” he whined out, gasping at the sudden slam of the other’s hips, fingers scrambling to grip the sheets for refuge. “ _ Jooheon _ .” 

Jooheon seemed more pleased at that, letting go of Hyungwon’s leg, moving it to slide back around his hips. “Wrap them around me,” he instructed, and Hyungwon complied. 

A shuffle of movements and he's  _ really _ overtop of the other, hands caging him in. His hips rolled slow, fucking back in, face so close and able to fully fixate on the way Hyungwon’s eyes would flicker in their gaze— the slow draw of an inhale, a moan leaving in an exhale. Hyungwon was  _ perfect _ . 

Changkyun’s soft moans were behind them, and Hyungwon’s cock twitched at the feeling of being watched from a distance  _ and _ up close. 

Jooheon repeated this motion of pulling back and fucking back in at a hard veer of his hips, Hyungwon’s ankles digging into the small of his back. He repeated it until his thrusts could pick up in speed, Hyungwon’s body beginning to bounce with it. His moans were cut off, choked on, and cracking due to the rasp stuck in his throat— it was cute, and Jooheon wanted to swallow him fucking  _ whole _ . 

And worst of all,  _ that fucking chain _ . 

It dangled like a prized jewel in front of Hyungwon’s eyes. Hyungwon’s eyes nearly went crossed focusing on it, the sweat slightly dripping from Jooheon’s chin being a slight distraction— not to mention Jooheon in general, and his magic cock, that was hitting Hyungwon in all the right places. 

Hyungwon’s gut grew tight, like a rubber band being stretched and stretched until it would snap. 

“ _ Jooheon _ — hah, fuck, ooo _ hhmygod _ —” Hyungwon couldn’t help the slur of words, hands flailing until they could grip broad, muscular shoulders. They held on tightly, Jooheon’s hips pounding him further and further into the mattress. “Gonna cum—” 

Jooheon chuckled, low, face leaning in enough to where plush lips were pushing against the shell of his ear— a ghosting breath, warm and hot. “Go ahead and cum for me, baby. Bet you’ve been waiting all night to do that, huh? Go ahead.  _ Fuckin’ cum. _ ” 

The contort of a noise that had left had Hyungwon tensing altogether, tightening around Jooheon’s cock as he felt the stripes of warmth hit against his own gut. It felt like an avalanche within him, thighs shaky as they tightened their hold around Jooheon’s hips. Overstimulation hit just as hard as the orgasm itself, and Jooheon wasn’t exactly merciful. 

_ “My turn _ ,” Jooheon finally growled, moving to push his hands right back into the mountain of pillows, boxing Hyungwon’s head in once more. It was without a care that Jooheon swiftly pulled his hips back with as much space as Hyungwon’s grip around him would allow and he jerked himself just as fast, the rough pace taking the place of his previous movements. 

It was a selfish way of fucking. 

The greed came off of him in waves, and he seemed to love it. Hyungwon’s body was equivalent to that tingle one gets when they touch their skin after being in the snow for a while—  _ numbing _ , but a pleasurable kind. It’s  _ over _ and  _ over _ again. Jooheon’s moans were more unhinged, that desperation more apparent as the other fucked into him. 

A growl, and a loud curse of ‘mother _ fucker!’ _ before his pace is quickening. He’s close, and it shows in the way he falters— crumbles a bit, even. The cool feeling of Jooheon’s chain was pressing right against Hyungwon’s lips, the taste of the metal coating his tongue in slight ways as his mouth was parted to whimper and gasp like his life depended on it. 

“Fuck _ fuck _ —” was the last audible piece before Jooheon’s hips were slamming in deep, a louder, more vulnerable moan leaving him. He was grasping at anything, his thighs a little shaky, cock rolling in small ways to  _ really  _ ride it out. 

Hyungwon felt warm, inside and out, and besides feeling warm… he felt… nasty, but in a satisfying way. The high was holding him to a good, blurred edge, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Jooheon and Changkyun said in unison, out of breath in their own ways. Jooheon stuttered abit on the snicker that left at their synchronization, slowly inching his cock out. He backed off until he could get off the bed, tucking himself back into his sweats just like Changkyun. 

_ Gross. _

Hyungwon saw the slight wobble in his thighs, a slight grin on his lips. 

“What’s so funny, huh?” Jooheon asked, tilting his head, an eyebrow arched as his lips jutted out. A soft pout, like he knew he was being silently made fun of. 

“Y’were just as desperate as me,” was all Hyungwon said.

“Man,” Jooheon huffed out. “Fuck you. Me and Kyun will take a shower by ourselves while you sit here in your sweaty cum-stained haha-funny bubble.” 

“Sure,” Hyungwon waved him off. “Enjoy your shower, shithead.” 

Changkyun rolled his eyes, shorts back on— Hyungwon assumed he just came into his hand and rubbed it on the sheets.  _ Wouldn’t be the first time, sicko.  _ He moved close to Hyungwon, dragging him to the edge softly. 

“Clench so you don’t drip onto Hoseok’s stupid fucking black carpet,” Changkyun said, lowly, arms outstretched to carry him bridal style. 

“Wow, my prince charming,” Hyungwon cooed, gaze pointed at Jooheon in a smug manner as his arms wrapped around Changkyun’s neck. 

“Fine, I’ll just  _ leave _ —” And Jooheon was turning, walking into the connected bathroom, dramatic in his movements, damn near stomping as he did. A feat for someone who was trying to hide his trembling thighs a mere couple seconds ago. 

All Hyungwon and Changkyun could do was laugh, look at eachother and snicker— quietly mock him with their gaze, and then follow suit like always. After all, Jooheon was the boss— the showman of their little stupid circus, and all be damned if that changed, even after some friendly fuck. 

A few seconds of calm washing over once again, and they were three— just like the night started. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been holding this off for maybe a month or two?,?.?? idk. but i hope yall enjoy!!! i wanted to do more for the maknae line so i hope this was okay 🥺🥺


End file.
